mylegonetworkcheatfandomcom-20200213-history
My Lego Network Wiki:Personal stores
If you're tired of using the crowded forums where anyone can edit your posts, then there is relief for you. You can create a personal store for users to visit and trade with you. Setting up a Personal Store :This is a guide for logged-in contributors only. Anonymous users, please create an account to set up a personal store. In the search bar, type in User:Your user name/''Your store name''. The store name need not be anything fancy, although titles such as "Store Z-49" and "The Awesome Shop" do make readers interested and may attract more customers. Titles like "Market Stand" and "______'s Shop" will do fine. Start creating the new page. Some things you should include in your store are: *Your MLN username, preferably including a link to your page. You can use the template *What Items you need the most, and/or what Modules need the most clicking. *What Items you have and their prices. Do you sell in Clicks? Other Items? Both? *Specify if the shop allows bargaining. After you're finished, insert the code anywhere in your store, but right at the top is the best spot. Advertising Now you have to make sure that everyone can get to your store. Edit the template and add the following line so as to match the others. Please separate the |'s in groups of four with the |+ marker. If you are starting a new group, add three extra |'s on separate lines in addition to your store. | [[User:(username)/''(store name)|''(store name)]] Of course, feel free to link your store to your user page and/or talk page. Shop Acceptance It is often helpful for visiting users to know whether your store can be trusted. On request, the administrators will inspect your store and its trading history to make sure that it's safe to trade. Remember, deleting text from your store will not prevent the admins from seeing it. It is advised you have at least 5 customers before applying. Add the following lines to Template talk:Store: Your shop name here (pending) Write something about your store here. ~~~~ Keep checking back to see if your shop is official. The admins will insert the template into your shop if it is accepted. If you insert the template without administrative say, you will be penalized. Tips *Don't make the system too complicated. Users will go elsewhere if they find your shopping system too complex. *Leave a spot for visitors to place offers or buy items. If you do so, be sure to watch the page with the "watch" link above. *Keep the number of pages to the minimum. This is not a requirement, but users will not enjoy constantly clicking on links to view one simple shop. It's best to just have two pages—a page about your store and a page for users to talk about your store or buy from it. *Don't try to add sales, raffles, discounts, etc. unless your store is very popular. If you plan on adding lots of features, then make sure everything is centered around a store with excellent customer service and other traits of a good store. *Mention your MLN username, or there's definitely no telling who you're trading with!